Want Me To Sing?
by natbenson
Summary: im setting it from season 1 onward. family, friends, laughter, tears, love! story better than summary! mentions of ABC's Nashville
1. Chapter 1

Want Me To Sing?

**A FNL mention of Nashville fanfic – ****Remember when Tami said she could sing and they were like 'no please don't' what if she doesn't listen and turns on the radio station and a Rayna Jaymes song comes on**

Eric, Tami and Julie are in the car on their way to Dillon High, footballs on the radio again, football football football

'_I've seen em, an, and that team can't play a lick, we oughta, we oughta just send out the JV, an, an give our boys a rest…'_

'_well I, I hear ya friend but that's why coach Taylor's gotta be careful, y'know too much confidence in these kinda games…'_

getting tired of listening to the same thing over and over Julie pipes up from the backseat

'Can we please listen to something other than football...?'

'no' Eric interrupts from the driver's seat keeping his eyes fixated on the road at the same time as Tami answers with a 'Yes'

'It's giving me a headache' Julie states

'yes we can baby, want me to sing? I love to sing' Tami grins

'no please' Eric replies quickly as Julie pulls a face

Tami ignores their protests and turns up the radio

'_Okay here we have the recently released song from Queen Of Country Rayna Jaymes, Buried Under...'_

'oooooo I love this one' Tami Beams as Julie plugs her fingers in her ears trying to protect them from what's about to come, she's never heard her mother sing, neither had Eric for that fact, but just because it's her mother, she doesn't expect what she hears

I wish that I didn't have to see  
A confidant as an enemy  
Counting the lies and the lines you cross  
Helplessly I can only watch

Tami sings along loudly staring out the window, Julie takes her fingers away from her ears in astonishment, mouth agape staring at her mother

Dodging words as they ricochet  
Honesty, that'll never pay  
Your convictions, I believe  
Like an apparition haunting me

Eric can't believe it, all these years he's been making fun of her singing when he's never actually heard her sing, now he takes it back, her voice is beautiful, glancing at her as she sways side to side a little in the passenger seat still looking out the window he turns the radio down a little, paying more attention to Tami than "Queen of Country" Rayna Jaymes

Now, the truth is a ball and chain  
Holding my conscience to the flame  
Covered up but still I know  
The secret of the life you're guilty of,  
The smoking gun is what I found  
The dirt I have on you,  
Is the ground...  
Ooh, I'm buried under

Julie scoots over a little in the back seat and takes her phone out beginning to video her mom, she has to show this to someone

Try to tread through sinking sand,  
In your wake, you know I can't stand  
What I thought was meant to be,  
Is a broken heart weighing down on me

Tami is unaware of her husband and daughters gaping at her in amazement as she has now closed her eyes leaning her head on the headrest continuing to sing, not noticing she is now louder than the radio and that her daughter is recording her

The truth is a ball and chain  
Holding my conscience to the flame  
Covered up but still I know  
The secret of the life you're guilty of,  
The smoking gun is what I found  
The dirt I have on you,  
Is the ground...  
I'm buried under  
Yeah, I'm buried under  
Oh, I'm buried under

They've arrived at the school now but neither of them move, staying put in the car, they're early anyway

Can you fall for the wings of a dove  
When the clever wolf is the one you love

Now, the truth is a ball and chain  
Holding my conscience to the flame  
Covered up but still I know  
The secret of the life you're guilty of,  
The smoking gun is what I found  
The dirt I have on you,  
Is the ground...  
Ooh, I'm buried under

I wish that I didn't have to see  
A confidant as an enemy

Tami finishes grinning not noticing they've stopped moving, Julie quickly stops the recording and places her phone back in her bag

'Man I love that song' she says turning to look at Eric, getting no response from him just him staring back at her smiling

Turning to the back seat she sees the same expression on her daughter's face, turning back to Eric again then Julie

'Oh my god, mom' Julie says in amazement still half shocked

'What?' Tami says completely confused looking at her then Eric

'Babe that was really somethin' Eric says

'Mom you can really sing' Julie says

'Oh I don't know about that' Tami says quickly getting out the car, Eric and Julie in tow

'Mom seriously you sound just like her' Julie says catching up to her mother glancing at her father who nods his head agreeing with her

'Who?' Tami asks 'Thank you babe' she adds to Eric who's just opened the door for her

'Rayna Jaymes' Julie replies incredulously

'What?' Tami says laughing

'She's right hon, you do, better actually' Eric says as they walk down the corridor

'Oh there's Matt, bye guys, love ya' Julie says kissing her mother and father on the cheek before hurrying off towards the lockers

Eric walks Tami down to her office not wanting to part with her just yet, guiding her down the now busy corridors, placing his hand on her lower back guiding her through, looking around making sure none of the teenagers who have their heads buried in their phones bump into her

Arriving at the door of her office, Eric leans down and kisses his wife

'You really do have a lovely voice Tami, you know what I'm gonna do?' He says smiling

Tami shrugs her shoulders grinning at him

'At lunch I'm gonna stop by and were gonna have a lovely little picnic' he says tucking her hair behind her ears, not caring that a couple of his players who are walking past are witnessing him all lovey dovey

'Honey, that's sweet of you' She says resting her hand on his cheek 'right, I will see you at lunch, love you'

'love you too babe' Eric says walking off down the corridor, seeing Smash and Riggins staring at him smiling teasingly raising their eyebrows

'What you two looking at?' he says back in his coach demeanour continuing to walk down the corridor

Meanwhile Julie has showed all her friends and Matt the video of her mother singing, before Matt asking her to send it to his phone

In the locker room before practice, the players are all hunched around Matt as he shows them the Video of Tami singing Rayna Jaymes

'Man the coaches wife can sing' Landry states, the other football players voicing their similar opinions

'What's goin on in here?' Eric says coming out of his office looking at his team expectantly

'Nothin Coach' the players all say at once scrambling about the locker room picking up their gear trying to make themselves look busy

'Hey Mrs Taylor' Lyla says as she knocks on her door

'Hey Lyla honey, come in, take a seat' Tami smiles gesturing to the chair near her desk

'what can I do for you today?' she adds scooting her chair forward turning all her attention to the young brunette

'I, well me and Tyra were wondering if we could put on a little event night thing? Raising money for the Panthers?' Lyla asks sweetly

'Where is Tyra?' Tami asks resting her head on her hands

'Watching the practice' Lyla smiles

'Okay, sounds good to me, just when you've both figured out how you wanna go about the event, come run it by me?' Tami asks smiling

'Sure thing Mrs Taylor' Lyla says getting out of her seat heading towards the door, as she is about to leave she turns back to the older woman

'Mrs Taylor?'

'Yes sweetie?' Tami says looking up at Lyla who is perched in the doorway

'You have a lovely voice' She smiles, shifting the bag on her shoulder

'Um, thank you' Tami says slowly confused as Lyla smiles and goes about her day

'Julie' Tami whispers to herself

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope I don't disappoint, I'll continue if y'all want me too**

**I know I said this is season 1 setting onwards but I've put Landry on the team, just cause Landry's cool right! And Tyra and Lyla sort of get along ****  
**

**Chapter 2**

Julie's sat in her history class, Mr Lewis isn't in today so they've been stuck with an old woman as a substitute teacher, Mrs Forsythe her name is, she looks to be about 90, plus she's fell asleep at the front desk so at least they have a free lesson

'Hey Julie' Sophie calls walking in to class, looking at the old lady at the front with confusion before shaking it off and heading over to their desk

'Hey Soph' Julie says as Sophie grabs a chair from the desk in front and pulls it over to where Julie and Lois are sat

'So does your mom know you took that video of her singing?' Sophie asks sitting down pulling out her cell

'well, I'm guessing she does now seeing as someone..' she says eyeing Lois who smiles innocently back at her 'took my cell and has showed nearly everyone we've walked by today and its only 3rd period' Julie sighs

Two kids walk over to Julie's desk 'Jules you mom is like awesome' one of them says 'yeah she totally rocks' the other chirps

'Thank Tyler, Josh, I'll be sure to let her know' she awkwardly smiles before the two walk over to the back of the classroom

'I had no idea Mrs Taylor could sing' Lois claims to Sophie

'yeah me either' Julie laughs

'Tyra she's in a class' Lyla states walking behind Tyra down the corridor

'Yeah so?' Tyra asks, Lyla rolls her eyes _typical _she thinks

'well we can't just grab her out of class, there's these people around here, what are they called again, oh yeah teachers' Lyla exclaims sarcastically

'Lyla will you quit moaning, the old lady is drooling all over the desk, I'm sure she's not gonna mind' Tyra says pointing to Mrs Forsythe as they are now stood outside the History classroom

Tyra pops her head through the door looking around the classroom as Lyla stands shifting from right to left next to her

'stop that' Tyra says still eyeing the faces in search for the one she's looking for, as she spots her she taps Lyla on the shoulder

'pssst, Julie!' Tyra whispers loudly, nothing, she tries again 'Julie' she whispers a bit louder, still getting no response

'oh for crying out loud' she says under her breath 'JULIE' she shouts

Julie whips her head round to the area in which her name was called, she spots Tyra and Lyla in the doorway, Tyra's waving her over

'Why is Tyra Collette and Lyla Garrity shouting for you?' Lois asks confused

Julie shrugs 'excuse me a minute' she says getting up, walking towards the door

'um, yeah?' Julie questions confused, she knows who they are, just not why they want her

Deciding to cut to the chase 'so Lyla told me your mom could sing' Tyra questions the younger blonde

'yeah I found that out this morning' Julie smiles earning a smile from Lyla

'Can I see it?' Tyra asks getting excited on how their plan is going to work out

'Um yeah sure' Julie replies fishing around her bag for her cell

Tyra nudges Lyla smiling at her; Lyla just rolls her eyes in response, Julie finally finds her phone and looks for the video she took just a couple hours ago

'here ya go' Julie says pressing play and handing the phone over to Tyra

Tyra watches captivated by the school counsellor's performance, she would have never guessed Mrs Taylor would be such a good singer

As Tyra and Lyla watch the video Julie turns back to see if their substitute teacher has regained consciousness yet... nope still drooling away, she notices Lois and Sophie trying to catch her attention from the corner of her eye, Lois is motioning for her to come back and Sophie's holding her hands up in confusion mouthing _'what's going on?' _Julie puts her finger up mouthing _'1 minute'._

Tyra's voice brings her to turn back around to face the two

'Julie you have to upload this to YouTube' Tyra exclaims

'Oh I can't, my mom would totally freak' Julie states

'Julie people need to see this!' Tyra claims waving the phone around before Julie gently takes it off her, not wanting her to fling it half way down the corridor

'She's right, your mom is amazing' Lyla adds

'are you sure?' Julie says nervously as an impatient and nosy Lois comes up behind her

'They're sure, Jules, seriously your mom can sing, put it up' Lois says smiling

'Is this why you brought me out here, to see the video?' Julie asks laughing

'Oh no, well yeah but...' Lyla starts before Tyra interrupts

'Me and Lyla here are putting together a fundraiser for the panthers, yanno towards money for gear and jerseys, seeing as the boosters aren't giving them any money, you must know that being the coach's daughter an' all. Well we wanna know if Mrs Taylor, your mom will sing for us, it'd grab a lot more attention you know 'The coach's wife' plus don't wanna sound creepy but she is gorgeous, people will love it, plus were charging for entry too so throw Mrs Taylor in the mix and we will have a ton of money, think she'll go for it?' Tyra asks hopefully with a smiling Lyla next to her nodding her head at Julie

'gee, wow, um, I dunno guys you would really have to go ask her about it, she claims she can't sing' Julie sighs

'What?! She thinks she can't sing? Put the video on YouTube, half the school want to see it thanks to Lois' big mouth, once it's on YouTube they will all be watching it, that means views, likes, comments, that should convince your mom?' Sophie smiles coming over to join the four feeling proud of herself as it's convinced her

'If my mom gets mad about this I'm blamin it all on you' she says pointing her finger at Tyra, Lyla, Lois and Sophie just getting four grinning faces staring back at her, Julie lets out a sigh and clicks upload

Meanwhile out on the football field the team has just finished their practice so are now just goofing around with each other, Tim and Matt are comparing their height against a wall, making Landry mark off with a pencil, then seeing Matts face when he sees how much shorter he is, sending Tim into hysterics

Eric is in his office watching a game tape; Smash's knocking on the door brings him out of his revere

'yeah?' Eric calls

Smash walks into Coach's office, thinking he'd know about his own wife being on YouTube

'Coach, your wife is amazing' Smash grins

'I know that, but why are you telling me that?' Eric questions raising his eyebrow

'the video?' Smash asks getting no response from Eric 'YouTube?' he adds hoping to get some sort of reaction

'What about YouTube?' Eric says becoming more confused by the second

'Mrs Taylor? she's on it? singing? you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?' Smash sighs

'not the slightest' Eric replies

'your daughter uploaded a video of your wife singing to YouTube, the whole school is talking about it, you should see how many hits it's got? It's crazy Coach'

'I'll check it out' Eric smiles 'now go on, get out of here, practice at 5, tell tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber out there' he says pointing to Matt and Landry who have recently come into the locker room, throwing their helmets to each other like a football

'Sure thing Coach' Smash replies heading out of the office dodging a flying helmet

Eric shakes his head, _a video? My wife? _He thinks to himself, he clicks open the internet and goes onto YouTube finding the video of Tami singing in the car from this morning

'_2,614 views already?!' _he scrolls down to see some of the comments

_RaynaJaymesFan87: Wow she is good_

_Star90: she is better than Rayna Jaymes_

_Rebafan224: country star in the making here, not to mention she looks so much like Rayna Jaymes, crazy_

The comments go on and on

'_haha Julie, your mom's gonna kill you' _Eric laughs to himself

1 hour later

The bell has just gone for lunch and true to his word, Eric makes his way down to his wife's office

Spotting her at her desk he walks into the room and straight over to her

'Come on' Eric says pulling Tami up out of her chair

'What? Come on where?' Tami says smiling letting him pull her up, she thought he was bringing a picnic and they would eat it in either her or his office

'Let's go?' Eric says taking her hand in his

'Wait where are we going?' Tami whines

Eric ignores her and puts her in front of him, he places his hands over her eyes and moves her forward, him walking behind her, guiding her through the door and in the right direction

'Eric, where are you taking me?' Tami asks staring at blackness as her husband's hands are over her eyes like a blindfold

'It's a surprise' Eric beams steering her down the corridor

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
